The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening provided in a stationary roof part, a movable panel for opening and closing said roof opening and a wind deflector assembly positioned near a forward edge of the roof opening, which wind deflector assembly comprises a frame part extending substantially in a transverse direction and movable between a retracted position below the level of the stationary roof part and an extended position above said level of the stationary roof part and a flexible member which with a first end is attached to said frame part and which with an opposite second end is attached to a stationary part of the vehicle.
For obtaining the best performance and appearance of the wind deflector the flexible member (which often comprises a mesh material) should be kept taut in at least all positions of the frame part above the level of the stationary roof part.